


Bake it off

by komorebi22



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebi22/pseuds/komorebi22
Summary: The one where home-made cookies make all the difference.





	Bake it off

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really ridiculous and also the first thing I have written in years.

Of all the weird things Sid has ever done over the years, this really isn’t one of the weirder ones.

It starts right after Christmas, when Shearsy brings cookies with him - cookies that are not part of any nutritional plan they’re on, but they’re there before the game and then after they win - well.

There aren’t any cookies on New Year’s Eve, and Sid doesn’t notice their absence until Tanger brings some leftover cookies to taunt Sid with to their next game, and when they win that one, Sid knows what he has to do.

He asks Shearsy whether the cookies were homemade and earns an offended look. And Kris had been very vocal about his cookie-making prowess, so Sid googles for easy to make cookie recipes, makes a shopping list and then a spreadsheet - no way is he going to be able to bake cookies *all* the time; also, what if the point is that everyone chips in?

That’s what he tells the team when he shows them their baking schedule together with the slightly too dark peanut butter chocolate cookies he made. “I have some suggestions for recipes,” he says and points to a small stack of printouts sitting on the counter next to the cookies. “Phil, you’re next.”

There’s some grumbling until Geno stands up. “You heard Sid,” he says, “Is good plan.” Hearing Geno’s support always settles something in him, and he smiles at him gratefully. Geno smiles back and then reaches out for a cookie. Sid smacks his hand away. “You have to wait until after the game,” he tells him, and Geno’s smile transforms into a smirk, making him look both mischievous and fond. Sid looks at the rest of his team, who are all wearing the same long-suffering expressions.

Jamie turns to Shearsy. “I’ve never used an oven in my life,” he says plaintively.

“What, how do you make pizza?” Dumo asks him.

“I just get delivery,” Jamie explains, and that leads to chirping about his lack of cooking skills. “Like any of you are even better,” he tries to defend himself. “When do you even have time to cook?”

“Making cookies isn’t cooking, it’s baking,” Shearsy tells him.

“It’s weird that they’re called cookies, then, though,” Dumo says. “Shouldn’t it be bakies?”

Sid wonders whether this is also part of what he’s expected to teach the younger guys, but decides to leave them to it.

*

It probably shouldn’t surprise Sid that the whole thing turns into a competition, but Phil easily beats Sid’s attempt at baking with a batch of macadamia white chocolate cookies that aren’t burned and taste amazing. Horny returns from Bye Week with cookies he made together with Isabella, and while they’re kind of oddly shaped and Sid worries for a moment, they do win the game.

By the time they lose their first game after the cookie thing started, everyone is so fired up about one upping each other, there’s no stopping them. The cookies get more and more elaborate and there are basically two camps - the ones who go for extravagant ingredients like peanut butter cups and the ones who’re all about crazy detailed decorations. Everyone is surprised when Jamie shows up with cookies shaped like their logo, delicately iced in just the right colors.

Sid’s getting a little worried about how much time they’re spending on it, but they’re winning more often than losing for once, so he’s happy.

There’s just one thing that’s bothering him. Even though he’s sure he put Geno on the spreadsheet not too long after Phil, he manages to trade his turn over and over again. As they’re almost halfway into February, Sid is starting to get a little annoyed - Geno did say he thought it was a good idea, so why doesn’t he do his part? But whenever he asks Geno about it, all he says is, “Not my turn yet.”

When he’s at Geno’s, Sid surreptitiously starts looking for clues whether Geno is even trying - but once Geno notices, he insists they meet at Sid’s place instead. It’s not a big deal, Sid tells himself, but even if he pushes it to the back of his mind he’s reminded of it every time they play and someone who isn’t Geno brings cookies.

After they lose against St. Louis - again during overtime, damn it - Sid decides he has had enough. After practice, he drives home to pack some supplies before heading over to Geno’s. Usually he’d tell him he’s coming over, but he just knows Geno would try to get out of it if he knew what Sid’s planning. So he lets himself inside and toes off his shoes, listening for Geno as he closes the door. He’s about to call out a hello when he hears noises coming from the kitchen. Sid hasn’t come here to sneak up on Geno, but he’s curious about what Geno’s doing there, especially since it doesn’t smell like he’s cooking - it smells like he’s baking. Sid makes his way to the kitchen as quietly as he can, but once he sees what’s going on there, he almost drops his bag.

There’s flour everywhere, and what looks like cocoa powder. There are three baking trays cooling off on the kitchen island, and several bowls with what looks like icing sitting next to them. Geno is wearing an apron and wielding a whisk, and Sid watches the muscles in his arms move as he’s mixing together ingredients.

But then his attention is drawn to the counter. Sid cannot stop staring at are the rows of jars filled with cookies - it’s like one of  those scenes in movies where there’s a weird lab with shelf after shelf of jars with oddly shaped lizards and eyeballs, except here they’re just - cookies. Of all shapes and kinds.

“I thought you weren’t baking,” Sid says, his voice full of wonder. Geno freezes at the sound of his voice. Then he sighs. “Sid. ”

“I thought you weren’t baking,” Sid says again, “and so I thought we could do it together. I didn’t -” he stops as Geno turns around, and is relieved to see Geno looks embarrassed rather than mad.

Geno gestures with the hand holding the whisk. “I’m bake,” he says. “I’m always bake, but I just - want it to be good. Perfect.” He tilts his head and looks at Sid from behind his lashes. Sid puts his bag on the closest counter and moves to get a better look at the cookie jars.

“When did you even do this?” he asks. He opens a jar and smells cinnamon and something citrus-y. He closes it and checks the next jar, which has cookies that seem to be filled with jam and dipped in chocolate. The jar next to that smells like strawberry and white chocolate and it takes all of Sid’s willpower not to grab a cookie for himself.  

Geno shrugs. “After practice, when you’re busy. Wanted to find best recipe, then surprise.”

“I’m surprised,” Sid tells him. He walks over to Geno and looks up at him. “You have frosting in your hair.” He reaches up to brush it off, but it’s stickier than he expected. “What is this?”

“Peanut butter frosting,” Geno explains, and gets a dishcloth to wipe first his hair and then Sid’s fingers, but Sid pulls his hand back just in time. He experimentally licks at the bit of frosting. “That’s delicious,” he tells Geno, but Geno is frowning at him. “What?” he asks.

“Not done,” Geno says, and just then the oven timer goes off. Geno pulls out another baking tray with - heart-shaped chocolate cookies? Sid peers around Geno to get a closer look. They smell incredible fresh out the oven and a desperate sound escapes his mouth. “Are these for tomorrow?” he asks.

Geno shakes his head. “Tomorrow Dumo’s turn.”

“Why do you keep doing that?” Sid wants to know. “I mean, you have cookies. Lots of them. I’m sure the guys would love them.” He pauses. “I would, too.”

Geno busies himself with the cookies that have already cooled off enough and pointedly doesn't look at Sid. “Will make cookies for game eventually, promise.”

Sid frowns. “What do you mean, eventually? What are these for?”

Geno makes an exasperated noise. “These are not for game. These are for Wednesday.”

“Wednesday? What’s Wednesday?” Sid asks, confused.

That’s apparently the wrong thing to say because Geno doesn't answer and focuses on the cookies instead. The heart-shaped chocolate cookies he’s filling with the peanut butter frosting Sid tasted earlier.

Tomorrow’s Tuesday, which means the game against the Sens which means it’s February 13, which means - _oh_.

Sid feels himself flush. “Geno,” he says. Geno’s shoulders are tense and he keeps his back turned to Sid. Sid’s not sure what to do.

“Cookies are working,” Geno says finally. “So I thought…” He waves at the cookies surrounding them. “Might work for other thing, too.”

“What other thing?” Sid asks, unable to help himself. Geno goes back to filling the cookies, and at least a minute passes before he answers.

“Come again on Wednesday. Can show you then.”

While he really wants to know right now what Geno is up to, Sid can wait for two days, and he can tell it’s important to Geno. Whatever he’s planning, Sid doesn't want to mess it up for him, and considering he’s been planning it for Valentine’s Day… Sid’s never been that into that sort of thing, but Geno is, and they usually manage to do a romantic dinner or something when they're not playing a game.

“I’ll just leave then?” he says, and winces when he realizes how whiny he sounds.

Geno finally puts down his spoon and turns to face him. He manages to look both apologetic and determined. “Sorry, Sid.” He carefully picks up a finished cookie and presses it into Sid’s hand before leaning down to kiss him. “Hate to ask this, but is most important.”

Sid nods. “I get it,” he says, because he does, at least part of it. “I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow, I guess?”

“Yes,” Geno agrees, and smiles when Sid presses a kiss against his lips in return. “See you,” Sid says, and then, just to make sure, “Wednesday too, right?”

Geno’s smile widens. “Yes, Sid, Wednesday too.”

“Good,” Sid nods again and picks up the bag he had brought with him, the cookie Geno gave him still in his hand. “See you,” he repeats, and Geno gives a little wave with a spoon. Sid returns to his car and sits in the driver’s seat. He’s torn between saving the cookie for later and eating it immediately, but he doesn't want to risk it falling on the floor or something. Satisfied with his reasoning, he takes a bite, and has to suppress a moan, because wow. The chocolate cookie part is rich and just the right mix between soft and crumbly, and the peanut butter filling is one of the best things Sid has ever tasted. Part of him wants to go back inside and ask for more, but he’s pretty sure Geno would get mad at him then, and he’s not risking that because of cookies. So instead he texts Geno, _These cookies are amazing!_ and smiles when he gets a _Sid, so impatient_ in return. 

*

Tuesday is a game day, and after spending the rest of the day before wondering what is going on, Sid is relieved he can just focus on hockey and his routines. Dumo brings banana oatmeal cookies with raisins and walnuts and chocolate chips - and some that just have chocolate chips - and while they look deceptively simple, they taste amazing. Dumo, Shearsy and some of the other younger guys have apparently formed some kind of baking club, which, okay.

They win, which means after cooldown and showers and interviews Sid can drive home and worry about whatever is going to happen the next day, and shit, should he get Geno something for Valentine’s, too? He panics and tries calling Flower, until he remembers he’s in a different time zone and probably is still busy doing his post-game stuff.

Sid still has the supplies he bought on Monday, so he gets them out along with the recipe he printed out. It’s getting late, and he’s tired, and he really should sleep, but for some reason it feels important to make these cookies, and he uses all his focus to measure, pour and and mix. The batter is supposed to rest for at least four hours once it’s done, so he sets an alarm and goes to bed.

Sid’s alarm goes off a bit earlier than usual because he wants to make sure he has enough time to bake the cookies and glaze them. He carefully shapes them into little balls and makes sure to set the time correctly. Once they’re done baking, he mixes the glaze - it hardens too much towards the end, but he figures he has enough cookies by then. It’s almost noon, and Geno told him yesterday to be there by two, so Sid goes to take a shower and get ready. It’s just - well, not dinner, but _something_ at Geno’s house, so he doesn’t have to wear something nice, really, but he still picks out slacks and a button down. The cookies are dry by the time he’s ready, so he puts them into a box and heads over to Geno’s.

 *

He’s a little early, but it feels silly to wait in his car. Also, Geno _knows_ him, so just like Sid always expects Geno to be late, Geno probably expects Sid to be early. So he grabs the box of cookies and walks up to the door. Everything about today has Sid unsure what to do, so he wavers for a moment, trying to decide whether to just let himself in or to ring the bell. Apparently Geno knows him well enough to expect that, too, because after a couple of second the door opens and there’s Geno, barefoot, wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a fond smile. “Hi, Sid,” he says, raising his eyebrows when he notices Sid’s clothes, and Sid blushes. He moves past Geno so he can close the door and kiss him. He’s pretty sure it doesn’t actually distract Geno, though. “Hi,” Sid finally replies when he steps back. “What’s that smell?” Geno asks him, peering curiously at the box Sid is holding.

Sid hands him the cookies, and Geno opens the lid. Surprise and delight show on his face as he looks at Sid. “You make?” he asks, and Sid nods.

“Can I?” Geno has a cookie in his mouth before Sid can say anything, and he doesn’t have to wait long for Geno’s reaction. “Sid!” He’s smiling and still has his mouth half full of cookies when he hugs Sid, somehow managing to pull him in close even though he’s holding the box of cookies.

“These are for you,” Sid explains when Geno lets him go. “I mean, they’re - they’re not for the game.”

“No?” Geno says even as he’s getting another cookie from the box. Sid’s glad he likes them, but they’re still standing at the door. “They’re - Geno, can we do this somewhere that’s not your hallway?” Sid asks. Geno kisses him instead of an answer - the kiss is long and sweet and Sid can taste the allspice and nutmeg, and they’re both smiling when they finally pull apart. “Thank you,” Geno tells him, before taking his hand and leading him to the den.

Sid is surprised that’s where he’s taking him - it’s where they usually hang out, and it’s comfortable, but it’s not one of Geno’s typical Valentine’s locations. But there’s a huge plate of cookies on the table, and Geno tells him to sit before going to get them tea and coffee. Geno also gets a plate for the cookies Sid made him and makes a show of setting them out of Sid’s reach. Sid rolls his eyes and gets one of Geno’s cookies instead. It’s another of the heartshaped chocolate ones, and it’s just as amazing as it was two days ago. They curl up on the couch with their separate plates, although Sid would probably be willing to share if Geno asked. He doesn’t, though, so he enjoys himself trying all the different cookies Geno must have made during the last couple of days, or possibly weeks. Geno’s watching him closely as he makes his way through the plate - after three cookies, he only breaks off a small bite of the next. “I can’t possibly eat all of this, Geno,” he says as Geno protests.

“And I want to try them all.” He pauses. “How many different kinds did you make, anyway?”

“Twelve,” Geno replies.

“Twelve?” Sid asks.

Geno looks almost a little embarrassed as he says, “Is one for every year.” Sid blinks. _Oh._ He swallows. He looks back at his plate. Suddenly, it seems important to eat all of them, so he picks up the cookie already missing a piece and puts in his mouth. The white chocolate melts in his mouth, and the strawberry and lemon are a nice contrast to the sweetness.

“Thank you,” he says. “These are so good.”

“Of course,” Geno’s back to his usual smugness. “Know what you like.”

He does, Sid thinks, and every single cookie is proof just how well Geno knows him. The last one actually smells like - “Oh god, is that a cheesecake cookie?” Sid almost moans, and it doesn’t take him long to devour it. He smiles happily at Geno once he’s swallowed the last piece, and Geno reaches out to wipe his thumb over the corner of Sid’s mouth.

“Messy,” he tells him and Sid watches as Geno licks his thumb. He leans over to put the plate on the table and moves closer to Geno.

“Thank you,” he says again. “I think this is my favorite Valentine’s yet.”

“Next year even better,” Geno says. “We make thirteen kinds then.” Sid laughs, and nods. “Okay, but next year we make them together.”

“Together,” Geno agrees, and Sid doesn’t know whether he leans in to kiss Geno first or it’s Geno pulling him closer. The taste of cheesecake mixes with honey and anise as it turns into the taste of _them_ , and Sid cannot wait for the year where even three plates wont fit all the cookies they’ll be making then.

**Author's Note:**

> Sid makes Pryaniki in here, mostly because it is the first thing that comes up when you google Russian cookies. Without checking first, I ended up using [the same recipe](http://www.olgasflavorfactory.com/russianrecipes/pryaniki-russian-honey-spice-cookies/) sevenfist used for her fic as a reference, so now I have to make them. Basically I’ve been craving cookies ever since I started writing this. It’s horrible.


End file.
